Terminología en Hetalia
by Fomalhaut16
Summary: La forma en que los países funcionan, piensan, y sienten. Tras mucho pensarlo, así es como pienso que lo hacen.


**Disclaimer** **: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenece. Ambos son propiedad de su respectivo autor.**

 **Aquí les traigo un muy extraño fanfic, que se me ocurrió después de pensarlo mucho y cuando entre en la Wikipedia en árabe de Hetalia donde tenían una categoría de terminologías. A pesar de su rareza, espero que les guste.**

* * *

Los Países: los protagonistas son, como se trata de historia principalmente, los países personificados. Muchas personas confunden su personificación con una humanización de los mismos, creyendo que son humanos que representan países pero en realidad, son la personificación en todos sus aspectos de los países y naciones en sí mismas. A pesar de que se vean como personas humanas no lo son, lo cual es irónico ya que ellos existen gracias a las creencias y tradiciones de las personas. Los países personificados, (lo cual es su característica central), naces de las ideas humanas más fuertes, de nacionalismos, sentimientos de identificación, culturas, etnias y hasta los lenguajes. Muchos piensan que personifican lugares geográficos pero esto, a pesar de que tiene su verdad, es erróneo. Una región geográfica en si no puede tener personificación, porque toda persona conlleva una identidad y la identidad la construye el hombre. Los países se moldean "físicamente" con el territorio, pero este no los define, ya que las naciones pueden cambiar de sitio si lo desean y/o si tienen la posibilidad. Solo en casos muy puntuales la personificación está atada a la geografía en la que vive o nació.

Las personificaciones de naciones y países para la existencia necesitan de un pueblo que se identifique colectivamente, lo que hace que la personificación se sienta a través de esta. Las personas serían, individualmente, como las células de un país personificado. En masas, conforman sus sentimientos, emociones y su corazón figurativamente hablando (el corazón físico de una personificación iría a venir siendo la capital del país). A pesar de esto, la personificación por lo general no actúa ni toma decisiones en base a sus sentimientos colectivos (lo del pueblo), sino que piensa y actúa por lo que dice y hace el Estado o Gobierno que sería su mente.

Los países pueden o no asesinarse entre ellos o a personas de su propia construcción, solo si están en guerra, si se lo ordenan, o deliberadamente les traerá un beneficio, lo quieran o no hacer.

Los países personificados ven a las personas comunes de manera individual de la misma forma que ve uno una flor. Ven indiferentes cada momento de esta y no se angustian cuando se marchita, porque saben deliberadamente que volverá a florecer y muchas más lo harán.

Cuando los países ven grandes masas de personas en manifestaciones o grandes eventos, se conmocionan como cuando uno ve un campo de flores que sigue hacia el horizonte.

Géneros: si se habla literalmente, los países tienen ambos géneros (referencia a que en un país por lógica hay tanto hombres como mujeres), y al mismo tiempo no poseen ninguno. Aún así, ellos pueden preferir alguno con el cual mostrarse. Por lo general, los países cuando eligen un género lo hacen indefinidamente y esto conlleva a que comiencen a actuar con base en lo que se considera el comportamiento de ese género. Muchas veces esta elección se hace con respecto a que tan patriarcal ha sido la cultura en cuestión.

El dolor físico: las naciones sienten el dolor y / o sufren daño físico cuando hay una lucha o guerra en sus tierras. Los desastres naturales o no naturales también les afectan.

Presidente o Rey: el dirigente del país. Los países tienen poder, pero no manejan a su voluntad sino sus denominados "jefes". En un principio las naciones los veían y llamaban "consejeros", pero cuando comenzaron a ponerse en situaciones de poder con respecto al pueblo comenzaron a llamarlos "jefes", ya que no podían desobedecerlos por temor a represalias.

Los países pueden seguir a los sentimientos de su corazón, y revelarse contra sus dirigentes si su derrocamiento supondrá la mejora de su situación. Ejemplo de esto es Rusia y su Revolución de 1917. Pero por lo general, le gusta o no al país su jefe, siempre termina obedeciéndole ya que el pueblo, y todo lo demás que le conforma no se alzan contra él. El país personificado no tiene una autonomía o pensamiento individual, hace, piensa, siente y actúa con respecto al pueblo, el gobierno y su propia cultura.

Ejemplos de jefes de Estado son María Teresa de Austria, Adolf Hitler, Federico el Grande, etc.

La presencia de resfriados: referencia a que están en una crisis económica. Cuando un país resfriado contagia a otro, hace referencia a que las crisis económicas en países pueden afectar la economía de otros. La salud de los países depende siempre de su situación económica. Y su cordura, de su situación social.

Familia: En los países las Familias hacen referencia a países con mismas etnias, cultura o que han gozado de alianzas culturales con diversas similitudes. Países que derivaron de otros, etc.

Mente y Corazón de los países: los países suelen debatir emociones y sentimientos contrarios o ambivalentes entre sus "mentes" y "corazones". La "mente" de los países representa su Estado o Gobierno, mientras que su "corazón" representa al pueblo, la gente que lo conforma.

Matrimonios y compromisos: los países se "casan" cuando unen sus reinos o países mediante fuertes alianzas. Un ejemplo de esto son Austria y Hungría como el Imperio Austrohúngaro. Los compromisos surgen entre ellos cuando se producen por lo general alianzas estratégicas de alguna índole.

El matrimonio entre países no debe interpretarse como una "fusión". Por lo general, el matrimonio se da cuando se unen los gobiernos en uno solo, sin necesariamente unir las lenguas y cultura. De hacer esto sería más bien una unificación de dos naciones dando como resultado una nueva.

Relaciones especiales: los países que se encuentran en "relaciones especiales" son países que gozan de una unión económica, militar, política y cultural, e histórica. Aunque mayormente solo militar, económica y política. Ejemplo de esto están EEUU e Inglaterra.

Padres e Hijos: los países tienen "hijos" o "padres" cuando fueron colonias y se independizaron, países derivados de otros, etc. Ejemplos de esto son Estados Unidos, Australia, Nueva Zelanda (hijos de Inglaterra), o los países latinoamericanos (hijos de España). Aunque esta regla no siempre es la misma para todos los países, siendo algunos "hermanos menores" o "primos". Caso de esto son Suiza y Alemania. Esto se le aplicaría a países relativamente nuevos (ejemplo, países americanos, Australia, Nueva Zelanda, etc.)

Sin embargo, a países o naciones muy antiguas o simplemente antiguas la cuestión es diferente. Entonces, ¿quienes son las madres o padres los los países, y que representan cada uno? La "madre" representa la cultura, en todos sus aspectos, y el "padre", la forma en que se manejará o interpretará tal (política administrativamente). La madre sería la potencia y el padre la acción. Ejemplo: Galia es madre de Francia (etnicamente, culturalemnte y tal vez hasta geográficamente), y el Imperio Romano es su padre, no solo porque bajo la forma de pensar romana con base en la cultura gala sería lo que es Francia, sino que fue lo que provocó dicha romanización sobre los pueblos galos, tal combinación sería Francia.

Hay veces en que estos dos aspectos no tienen porque estar separados, por ejemplo, Magyar (antiguo pueblo húngaro), es tanto padre como "madre" de Hungría porque representaría ambos aspectos. No es necesario que los países tengan madre y padre por separado, porque aceces lo uno representaría ambos aspectos. Otras veces si lo tienen.

La función de padre sería algo más conceptual de la nación, y la de madre más cultura y geográfico. Muchas veces la función de "padre" no tiene que ver nada que ver con el "hijo" en cuestión, solo son los causantes de su existencia como si fueran consecuencias de algo. Ejemplo Inglaterra y el Imperio Romano.

Crecimiento: la apariencia física de los países difiere en cuanto a su edad cronológica y biológica. Los países suelen crecer físicamente cuando avanzan o se convierten en reinos poderosos o de poder, aunque posea una edad cronológica superior a su apariencia de edad biológica.

Hay países (ejemplo: Italia) que a pesar de su larga edad cronológica, pasó casi toda su vida como niño, creciendo biológicamente solo cuando se unificó en un Reino. Sin embargo, hay otros casos que se invierten (ejemplo Estados Unidos), en donde la edad cronológica es inferior a la edad (como país) biológica, profesando un rápido crecimiento.

Exceptuando estos casos, ya países de larga longevidad (China, Japón, India, etc.) o países relativamente nuevos (países americanos, etc.), por lo general la apariencia o etapas de los países y regiones se dividen de la siguiente manera:

-Edad Antigua: niñez

-Alta Edad Media: niñez-pre adolescencia.

-Baja Edad Media: pre adolescencia-adolescencia.

-Renacimiento / Era contemporánea: juventud-adultaz.

No confundir con personas: muy a pesar de que los países están personificados, queda muy claro que aún así no son seres humanos reales, siendo literalmente los países en sí mismos personificados. Esta es una cuestión interesante. Las personificaciones de los países, que son estos en sí mismos, surgen ante una idea férrea de nación, cultural y diferenciación. Todo lo que ellos son, es gracias al ser humano, por eso estos cuando se personifican, lucen como tales. Los mismos países, se debaten internamente si las personas suponen la Nación, o la Nación supuesta las personas. Finalmente se llegó a la conclusión de que ambas son correctas. En un principio, lógicamente, las personas supusieron las naciones, las culturas, las lenguas y las creencias. Pero ya a esta altura, en donde tales valores se sobrevaloran tanto, la cultura termina moldeando a aquella persona que viva bajo sus carámetros.

Ejemplo: la cultura occidental claramente surgió en occidente tras los sucesos y procesos, y bajo ciertas concepciones de vida, religión, ética y moral, suponiendo a las personas estos parámetros, y así suponiendo la estructura de pensamiento de las naciones occidentales. Pero al ser esto, las personas que nacerán bajo la cultura occidental se las moldeará para pensar como la estructura de esa cultura, suponiendo ahora este factor sobre las personas.

Por lo tanto, los países y naciones son sustentados por las personas, sin ellos no existirían, pero al mismo tiempo ellos se sustentan a sí mismos al moldear a las personas bajo sus parámetros.

Sangre: Los países sangran por la boca cuando sus pueblos son masacrados o asesinados por otros o por ellos mismos.

Reconocimiento : las personas que suelen reconocerlos como los países personificados son las que tienen un fuerte sentimiento nacionalista. Las personas indiferentes al sentimiento nacional o cuestiones similares, no los reconocen, viéndolos como personas normales. Estas personas son indeseadas por los países que se sienten ofendidos por estas, ya que no son los sustentan de gran manera. Si por alguna razón las personas adquieren de repente tal sentimiento (en eventos deportivos, guerras, etc.) automáticamente se identificará a su país personificado, como si hubiera conocido toda la vida. Las personas pocas veces (o nunca) reconocen a las personificaciones de otros países ajenos a suyo. Los países personificados más reales se vuelven cuando más fuertes y fanáticos son los sentimientos nacionalistas.

Aculturación e invasiones: la aculturación de países a otros es representada como una violación de parte del país que a culturiza hacia el a culturizado. Las invasiones son retratadas como violaciones o capturas de unos a otros.

Amores históricos: los países y naciones suelen tener uno o dos amores históricos de su respectivo lugar. Los denominados Amores Históricos, son sentimientos de apego o admiración que sienten los países por personas que significaron un gran cambio o fueron relevantes para ellos mismos. Grandes personajes históricos son los que por lo general sienten fuertes sentimientos que trascienden los tiempos. Los países nunca sienten nada por las personas de manera individual, solo de forma colectiva, pero cuando aparecen personas que cambiarán significativamente a la nación, estos pueden sentir todo lo que, como quien ve admirado la belleza de alguna flor que a pesar de ser igual a todas hay algo que atrae inconfundiblemente.

El gran ejemplo de un amor histórico es el de Francia y Juana de Arco.

Apogeos: también llamado "Tiempos de Oro o las eras doradas de una nación". Por más tiempo que haya sido la vida de un país con todos sus buenos momentos, cada uno tiene su apogeo o años de oro. Los países se refieren a esto como su fin en la vida, para lo que nacieron. Cuando este termine, los países siguen aunque anhelarán siempre volver a esos tiempos. Ejemplo de esto son Inglaterra y la Era Victoriana, o Rusia y la Era Soviética.

Enamoramientos, Romances y Hermandad: los países pueden enamorarse, y esto conlleva a cuando una cultura está entrelazada históricamente con otra de gran manera y anhela tener contacto con esa. Pero esto no significa que haya un buen trato entre las dos, o que realmente alberguen el amor por la otra nación. De hecho, los países pueden amar a otros, ya sea por intercambio cultural o por una fuerte hermandad entre ambos desde hace mucho tiempo, o tienen algún enemigo en común, pero al final no existe un amor verdadero y puro entre países, porque si la Hermandad o amor que sostienen significa salir perjudicados o no proporcionarles beneficios, ambos países o el más perjudicado abandonará la amistad y el amor sin dudarlo al no salir favorecido; claro que puede sentir culpa o tristeza pero nunca se arriesgara sin salir beneficiado.

Pocos son los países que aman o ayudan a otros de manera incondicional. Pero todo esto no significa que tienen mala naturaleza de manera consciente, esta clase de amor es lo que ellos consideran verdadero y es la única forma que entienden de relacionarse entre ellos.

Otros términos:

Política: la política de cada uno representa su forma de pensar y va arraigado a los rasgos de su personalidad y sus acciones.

Economía: la economía es su fuerza vital. Se refiere a su salud.

Social : lo social es la representación de su forma de ver y organizar según cada uno, mostrando sus verdaderas formas de ser.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí lo tienen, extraño, pero creo que así debería ser, supongo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**


End file.
